Give it to me
by ScifiSOS
Summary: The one day I DONT want sex is the day he wants it. Can't he be happy that it's the first break I've given him for the year we've been together? Did he just...? Did he just lick that chocolate covered banana? Is THAT a THONG! GODDAMIT MALFOY!SLASH,lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Give it to me**

**Warning: SLASH, LEMON, vulgar words, inappropriate use of food...XD**

**Disclaimer: OMFG GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!!!! I DO NOT OWN JKR PLOTS OR CHARACTERS!! –sniffle- oh gee now that you went and reminded me. I want to cry. –sniffle- why god why?! –sniggers-**

**This is an old rough draft I got. Anyways its uneditedi mean literally grammar and spelling mistakes and most likely crappy. and to clear this up the two are living together! (since i didn't give much background info)**

**Edit (4/20/09): Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that I spelled wrapped wrong. I love youz for it! :D then again I love a lot of reviewers cuse of their fun reactions. Brings a smile to my face. -Edit Finished. **

**--**

'_Damn him! Just…oh Merlin. Oh sweet Merlin don't do that again.' _He thought. A wet tongue slipped from his mouth as he licked his dry lips. His eyes were focusing in on the object – actually no – a certain someone who was currently reaching for something. His eyes traced every outlining of his lover who is threw a playful look at him.

He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his messy dark brown hair. He closed his eyes which hid his emerald green eyes from the world. A sound, that could cause an orgasm by the way, reached his ears which caused him to shift in the cream colored couch. He opened his eyes when those sounds entranced him. His lover had a chocolate covered banana in his mouth – sucking and nipping the delicious treat. He licked his lips again.

'_The one time I don't want sex is the time he wants sex. I thought he'd actually be happy with that but no. He has to go and tempt me…did he just lick…? No wait. Bad mind. We have an important Auror meeting tomorrow Harry! We cannot afford to wake up late – again – because of sex. Can't we? No! Don't think about that deliciously tight ass clenching as he c-…'_

Harry shook his head. He turned his head away from his lover by force. No, no siree. He has never lost to Draco Malfoy before and he definitely won't start losing now. Harry got up and walked to the kitchen – which was unfortunately so close to the living room. Harry sighed. He had been watching Draco this whole hour – oh wait it was only 10 minutes – prior from when he denied the handsome blond sex. Harry braced himself as he opened the refrigerator door hoping for some ice cold water. He found one on the bottom shelf and lower left corner which he reached for not once darting his eyes to the right in fear of what the blond might be doing now.

Harry quickly grabbed the bottle and thrusted his arm out of the refrigerator, unfortunately knocking over innocent drinks and jars in his process. Luckily no jar broke and nothing fell out – with that in mind he closed the refrigerator door. Once again karma played the bitch as he ever so slightly notice a black laced thong stuck out of those tight muggle jeans of Draco's. The blonde moved the banana into his left hand and licked his right hand so it could once again be chocolate free. The blonde's hips swayed as he took a bit of his treat, those eyeballs rolling to the back of his head in sheer pleasure. Harry swallowed a mouthful of saliva while nervously opening his bottled water.

The blonde's gaze became seductive - the silver pools partially covered by the eyelids and were radiating pure lust and love, as he turned to face Harry. He purposely cocked his head to the side with that banana pressed to his lips muttering a 'what's the matter love?' in a low purr. This caused Harry's cock to twitch and beg to be in control over Harry's brain. Harry, however, disobeyed his cock's commands and quickly downed the ice cold water – hoping it would distract him from the heat gathering in his groin.

Harry turned his back to his lover as casually as he could. Draco eyes narrowed at the back but a smirk resided in them.

Harry quickly turned when he heard a clatter of objects fall on the floor and when a small groan escaped his lover's lips. He sighed when a large number of pots and pans that were once placed neatly on the counter had fallen on the ground. In the middle there was the now splattered chocolate covered banana whose chocolate dirtied the floor. He looked up at his lover and noticed that lower lip quivering with those eyes gleaming with the threat to cry. Instant jealously purged Harry's system from all control.

'_How in the hell is that stupid fucking BANANA getting more worry from him then I do get on a daily basis?!' _Harry's mind snapped while he glared the banana to another death. '_I will…I will show him exactly who he should be worried about!'_

Out of the blue his right hand shot out and grabbed something in the fruit bowl while his other grabbed the blonde's wrist. Harry dragged his lover into their dark bedroom. Knowing exactly where the bed is he pushed Draco onto it while he began peeling the skin of the item he grabbed.

"Harry? Love? What are you doing?" Draco asked unsure of whether to do a victory dance or to worry for his future.

He let out an unmanly squeak when Harry pulled off his jeans. The material hung at his ankles and was once against yanked as Harry took them off. He licked his lips at the obvious bulge that showed through the laced thong. Draco moaned as his lover began palming him forcefully.

"This is what you want isn't it? You want me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week right?"

Draco let out a small moan at the tone of Harry's voice. "Oh Merlin yes…please…" He let out a cry when that hand left his length. It wasn't even five minutes in and he was already panting. Harry quickly unpeeled the object he took from the fruit bowl. When that was done he used his free hand to remove the thong, leaving Draco partially nude and wanting.

Draco flinched when something cold and slimy entered him. "W-What?" Draco was definitely sure that wasn't Harry's dick because it was much bigger and longer than that…puny thing in him right now. "H-Harry?"

A growl came from Harry's lips and he shoved the object into Draco further. "If you fucking like banana so much why don't you fuck yourself with it instead?" Harry began moving the banana in and out of Draco's opening. '_Ho-snap. Harry's jealously knows no boundaries…' _Draco managed to think before screaming out. The banana hit spot on with his prostate. Draco secretly wondered how the banana hasn't managed to break so far but the thought didn't last as he screamed out again. Harry leaned over Draco's body and caressed his way up Draco's shirt. He took a nipple in his mouth – nipping and sucking the pink nub before giving the same treatment to the other. Harry smirked and pulled the banana almost all the way out. Breaking about 1/4th of the banana's length he pulled out the rest and threw it to the ground. He watched as Draco's ass clung so desperately to the small piece.

Harry turned his lover over onto his stomach. "Lift your hips up." Draco listened without hesitation and offered his ass to Harry willingly. "P-please Harry…"

Harry let a snake like smirk spread across his face. He brought a finger to the piece that was almost out of the blonde's tight entrance. He pushed the banana piece as far as he could get it. Draco cried out as he felt that small piece being pushed in deeper and deeper. A whimper left his mouth when he felt that finger slid out of him.

He heard shuffling and could only guess that Harry was taking off his clothes. Draco himself wished he could take off his shirt but remained the way he was. His body was quivering for he couldn't help but concentrate on the part where the banana piece remained. He felt Harry's body hit ghostly hover above his. "Do you want me inside you? You want me to fuck you like the little **slut **you are?"

"Yes Harry, lover, please…fuck me please, please, please!!"

Draco could almost see a look of triumph on Harry's face. "Then take out the piece by yourself."

Draco flattened his chest onto the bed and let his cheek rest on the sheets. He gazed at Harry who was waiting with rare patience. Draco bit his lip and lifted his right arm up forcing his hand past his dripping cock. He let a finger prod his entrance before pushing it in. Wantonly Draco finger fucked himself with that one until Harry grabbed his wrist. "I said take out the piece – not to get yourself off. Now get it out now or I will bind your wrists and leave you like that."

Draco nodded reluctantly and waited for Harry to let go of his wrist. When Harry did he let another finger in himself and waited to get used to the feeling before slipping in the third. Only a small sting of being stretched came while he prodded his ass – trying to reach that small piece. His fingers came across the object and quickly tried to wrapped their way around it. Draco let himself whimper and wince because of a stronger sting of pain crawled up his spine. Harry seemed to notice this so he placed kisses down the back of Draco's thigh. Harry caressed and rubbed soothing circles on Draco's ankle encouraging him to keep going. Draco bit his lip and slowly pulled out the banana piece. He let it drop onto the bed and his arm went limp after all keeping it up so long. "Harry…please…give it to me…"

A kiss was pressed against his thigh again. "Patience love." Draco noticed the calm tone that was in Harry's voice this time. He felt that large cock pushing against his opening. Slowly nudging its way in as Draco let out a moan as he was filled. Harry leaned over, managing to go deeper into Draco, and kissed the back of his lover's neck. Draco groaned in response. Harry understood immediately and began moving. It started out slow but it was like someone turned the speed on max. Moans were both fabricating out of each mouths as they meet with each other. Each thrust- each moan drove them closer and closer to the edge. Draco gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Harry's hands pressed so hard against Draco's thighs that it promised a bruise. Neither of them minded just as long as it remained hot, hard, and demanding.

Draco felt his climax and let out a scream of satisfaction as he came. Harry, feeling the walls tighten pleasurably against his cock, came inside. The two collapsed on top of each other – not minding the sweat glistening on their bodies. Harry pulled out quickly and placed himself next to Draco.

He gave Draco a stern, or as stern as he could be when he's sleepy, look. "Don't you dare replace me with a damn…" He paused to cover his yawn with his hand. "…a fucking banana…"

Draco blinked as soft snores made their way through the room. He muffled his laughter with a pillow and only came up for air. After five minutes he let himself bask in glory. _'At least I know I can beat Harry at something!' _He turned and smiled at the sleeping face of his lover. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and soon found himself in a sleep. Both dreaming about delicious foods and soon to be very useful popsicles.


	2. AN To mainly arabella Malfoy

Dear arabella Malfoy (**sorry for the readers who LIKED IT and had to see this**),

It's morning – not a good thing that the first thing I see is your pointless and mainly stupid review. I don't care if this is the worst one-shot ever because I have written worse stories than this.

Your review isn't what pissed me off though. It's that you don't have the guts to leave a fucking signed signature. What you don't have an account? At least leave a fucking reason WHY the fucking story sucks!

Here is the thing. I like CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM – many of you might think I don't listen to your reviews when you leave criticism but I do – really I do. But this: _"WAT THE BLOODY ** HELL?! that was probably the worst fanfic ive evr read :"_ (**I like to point out that what has and H in it, ever has another E in it – a minor example of criticism**) isn't called constructive criticism – I'm not even sure it's really criticism. What you want to insult me? Sign in and I could care less.

Listen – I'm cranky I think you got the gist of that. You just made it worst. All I'm trying to say is if your going to leave a review like that – and as an anonymous then at least give me a REASON or maybe a REAL review.

Oh by the way – the reason why I'm not discouraged by your review is because- other people liked it despite how crappy I think it is.

**Any other review like this I will delete so I'm begging you – if you wish to remain anonymous then go ahead but if you review a story, MY stories, and leave some like THAT (up there in that third paragraph) then I will be seriously pissed off. So here – I am begging you on my knees here just leave a signed review or just…just give me a reason WHY you don't like it. Was it my grammar? I could always edit it – I'm looking into betas. Was it the random idea? Well it was random I admit that. Was it because it had no true point? I admit that too but it was also me trying to get rid of my writers block before finishing my other chapters. Is it because the lemon sucked? I'm rusty – I haven't written lemon for a while and I had no inspiration to. I think I pointed out what I could think of. **

**Sorry again for those who read this – but seriously people just a reason or a signed review and I won't ever flip out like this again. (I will regret this after the sleepy affects fade away.)**


End file.
